Yu-Gi-Oh! The Duelists of the Roses
Sep 6, 2001 * Feb 16, 2003 * Sep 26, 2003 | rating = Everyone (ESRB) | genre = }} Yu-Gi-Oh! The Duelist of the Roses is a video game for PlayStation 2 in the Yu-Gi-Oh! series, is loosely based on the real-world English Wars of the Roses. This game's characters, as well as the Japanese name of this game, suggests that this game is a continuation of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Forbidden Memories game. In mid 2006, Duelists of the Roses was named a PlayStation 2 Greatest Hits title. Characters :See: Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! The Duelists of the Roses characters Most of the characters are based on characters from the Yu-Gi-Oh! anime and manga, but given names and/or roles to portray a historical figure. Some characters simply have the same or similar names as their anime/manga counterparts and aren't based on historical figures. For example, the character Bakura isn't based on a historical figure named Bakura. Story Yami Yugi assumes the identity of the head of the Tudor dynasty, Henry Tudor, while Seto Kaiba represents the head of the Yorkist forces as Christian Rosenkreuz. The player assumes the role of the Rose duelist, who has been summoned to aid the Lancastrians by Simon McMooran, a Scottish Druid at Stonehenge. However, Christian Rosenkreuz shows up and then the player decides which side he or she is going to be a part of. In order to get back home the player needs all 16 of the "Rose cards." 8 Red Rose cards are held by the Lancastrians and the 8 White Rose ones by the Yorkists. The player can choose the Red Rose for the Lancastrians, or the player can choose the White Rose for the Yorkists. Each side has different opponents and different endings, but there is an option to restart the game after completion to travel the path you did not choose the first time round. Gameplay main article: Yu-Gi-Oh! The Duelists of the Roses Gameplay The dueling rules differ from the ones that are in the present time and that they are under the "Perfect Rule." In this way there is a crude form of movement and a Deck Leader. Deck Leaders are monster cards that are needed to play cards from the hand; they represent your Life Points (LP). Any attack to your Deck Leader is considered to be a Direct Attack to your LP. Card movement is a simple card moving rule where you can only move the cards left, right, forwards, or backwards along the field. This movement capability is multiplied when there is a terrain movement bonus. on a "Favorited" terrain (depending on type), monsters get 500 Atk and DEF boost, similar to the fields in Duelist Kingdom. only 1 card may be summoned per turn, and "summoning stars" are required to summon monsters. the higher level monsters, the more it costs to summon them. 3 star points are gained each turn. Each card has a Deck Cost which can be used to determine the overall power of the card. Each card that is added to the deck increases the Deck Cost by the card's cost (e.g. a card with a cost of 24 will increase the deck's cost by 24). During the Campaign Mode, you cannot duel someone if you have a higher total Deck Cost than your opponent. This helps to keep players from completely dominating their opponent. The Duelists of the Roses shows the monster itself hovering above the card when it is face up on the field. When monster battles are set to "Display" in the options menu (which you can bring up at any time during a Duel) when two monsters come into contact the screen switches to a detailed arena representing the current field terrain with the two monsters on either side of the arena. After a few moments the two monsters battle and the winner then roars or dances its approval over the victory of the battle if it was the one who attacked. Promo Cards Game Guide Category:Video games